


True Self

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Series: CS AU Week 2K17 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, CS AU week 2k17, Drabble, F/M, High School, Love, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Storybrooke, Storybrooke High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones are two very different people. It's only when they're together that they get to be their true selves. (High School AU)Written for CS AU Week 2k17. Originally published on tumblr.





	True Self

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 3: Lieutenant Duckling.

Emma Swan was the princess of Storybrooke High and of Storybrooke. Her mother was mayor. Her father was sheriff. They were loved by (almost) the entire town. She was head cheerleader. She had a perfect GPA. Anyone would say she was one of the nicest people they knew despite her being ‘popular’. 

Killian Jones was not high up on the social totem pole. He wasn’t at the bottom, but he was nowhere near the top. His parents were both dead and he lived with his older brother, a bartender at the local pub. He was smart, but just scraping by in some of his classes. He’d been arrested more than once in just the past year alone. He didn’t hang out much with anyone else from school. 

Except for one person. 

Emma was almost running down the sidewalk to the car (and the boy) waiting for her. “I’ll need to be home by 9 tonight,” she said as she got in. “My parents aren’t suppose to be home until 11 but we cut it really close last time. I’m worried they’ll get home sooner.”

“Will do, love,” Killian Jones responded. 

Emma Swan and Killian Jones had been going out for almost three years. Not a soul knew. They had worked hard to keep it that way. They weren’t so worried about what their friends would say. They’d be surprised at first but eventually get over it. It was the community, especially Emma’s parents, that they knew wouldn’t approve. Most people thought Killian was headed towards a life of crime that would end with life in jail or maybe even the death penalty. Emma knew better. Emma knew that Killian planned to join the navy just as his brother had wanted to do. Liam had never gotten to because he had to return home to take care of his brother. Now, Killian hoped that they could both pursue it together. Emma Swan was the only person besides Liam who had any idea of who Killian really was. 

The same was true the other way. Killian Jones knew the real Emma Swan. He knew how reserved she was. He knew that who she presented to the world wasn’t always her true self. Emma wanted to pursue criminal justice, a field that her parents were not in support of at all. They had hoped she would want to become a teacher like her mother. 

No one knew about the time they spent together, but that was the only time that anyone spent with the real versions of Emma Swan or Killian Jones. 

“So, love, where do you want to go today?” 

She smiled back at him. “Anywhere. Everywhere. Just drive, Killian. Just drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comment? Kudos?


End file.
